


Choose

by JunBobert



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I got carried by the lines Imma so sorry hahahaha, M/M, My second YunBin, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunBobert/pseuds/JunBobert
Summary: How much can you sacrifice for your love? If the way you love him is not enough?





	Choose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while🤧 I haven't post here for a whole damn month, mianhe. I just got busy and I went ia. Now I'm posting this my 2nd YunBin au. Hope u like it. :)) (this is super short btw.)

"You know this is just temporary right?" Bobby asked, almost like a warning to Hanbin.

"I know." The silent engulfed them, many thoughts are training inside of Hanbin's mind and it includes Yunhyeong. 

They've been together for a while now and all could Hanbin say is he never been so happy in his life. With Yunhyeong, he felt so special and fragile. They take adventures together and discover many things that Hanbin never imagined to see with Yun. Never in his wildest dream, he felt like reality is so good to be this true. And he never knew that love comes in a fluff average hight beautiful man who likes Lipbalm as much as he loves him. 

"Let's go home?" Yunhyeong asked his lover after he got the milkshake he ordered. Hanbin nodded and took a last glance to his Bobby hyung and head out after. 

They happily went home. At the back of Hanbin's mind, he's still thinking about what Bobby had said. He shrugged it off and just focus on what Yunhyeong is saying. 

Life is not easy now, and to be honest it was never been easy. Yunhyeong is a practical person, all he wanted to do is the best for both of them even if it cost everything... 

1:30am√ Hanbinnie🐥  
Hyung.  
What if I make him  
change his mind?

Bobbyhyung🐰 1:31am√  
If you could, then why not?  
But  
You know Yunhyeong.

He reread it and tried to comprehend but in the end, he just questioned himself. Can he change his boyfriend's mind?

He only has a week to reconsider Yunhyeong's decision about leaving and working abroad... 

Basically, because Yunhyeong thinks the money they're getting in this country is not enough. As a practical person, Yunhyeong thought that if he went into another country, there are chances that he could make a better future for both of them... Even if it means leaving Hanbin. 

For a while.

"We already talked about this Bin-ah." Yunhyeong said while folding his clothes. He's preparing for his flight next Friday. He still can't erase the fact that he's going to leave Hanbin. 

"But I'm still not convinced." Hanbin whined. He will never be, not once crossed in his mind to let Yunhyeong go abroad just for work. There are so many jobs here, he just needs to look for it.

"I don't need your agreement Bin. I am the one who's going to work my ass off so there's no need for you." Wait. That came out wrong. Does that mean he doesn't need Hanbin anymore? 

"What do you mean? You're now ditching me because you can finally go somewhere else?" It's part of yunhyeong's bucket list. To wander around in different countries and to try other things. To be honest, he can't call this off anymore. He knows from the start that their relationship will be on risk but it's for the both of them. 

"That's not what I mean. Bin-ah, why can't you understand? We need money and this argument is no help." Yunhyeong calmly said after he folds his last polo shirt. 

"I clearly understand. You're leaving me behind for the things you can have temporarily." The elder can't help but to glare at his lover. He's having enough of this talking... And so Hanbin. 

"Choose." Silence filled their apartment. Yunhyeong never thought Hanbin would dare to ask him that simple question.

"What do you mean, choose? are you serious now?" With widened eyes, he stared at the stone cold face of Hanbin. He's deadly serious. "This is so immature of you."

"You can't blame me. I am the one who's gonna be alone here-"

"So you think I'm not alone there? Do you think I won't be homesick?"

"No. I think you would find a better person there." He doesn't know how to handle this kind of Hanbin anymore, he's getting more pressured. They are supposed to be in their room cuddling, talking about the things that they always did for the past few months and of course the memories they have. 

Unbelievable.

How Hanbin acts this time is so unbelievable. "Think wise Hanbin. I still have a family to feed and you have yours too, we can't just fill our stomachs with butterflies every day." 

"I know that. And I. am. thinking. wise." He tried not to yell at his boyfriend's face. But this point, Yunhyeong seemed not to get him. "That's why you need to choose." 

It was almost a whisper but sure the elder clearly heard it. It was frustrating. It made his eyes teary in so much emotion build inside of his chest. "If you love me, why are you making me choose?"

And a single tear dropped unto the sofa before many more could follow, Yunhyeong is fast enough to wipe his eyes. 

Silence is the only thing Hanbin can afford for the moment. He loves him more than anything else, it is clear. But what about Yunhyeong? Does he love him? He wants to know what is more important to his boyfriend. 

"No. If you love me, why don't you choose me?" When Hanbin didn't hear a reply, he already knows what the answer is. He stood up and look up the ceilings to control the water in his eyes. He dusts himself and sly a smile to his now sobbing mess partner...

"This is the only way I know how to love you."

**Author's Note:**

> My first YunBin is on my pin tweet. 
> 
> Visit me at 🐥@Junbobert  
> Or pass by on my cc :))
> 
> Thank u so muchhhhh!!


End file.
